Talk:Sliquifier
Peacekeeper Because apparently attempting to put trivia yourself just gets someone to delete it, can someone else put it? You can even compare the iron sights and model. The Sliquifier and the Peacekeeper share a gun model, except for the Siliquifier is made out of different parts. :You have no proof it looks anything like it, nor does it. It is also not trivial. 03:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :If you compare the models of the guns (in first person, not third), you can see many similarities. The iron sights is also the same for both guns. Other then the tube coming out of the side of the Sliquifier, both guns look similar. Seeing how they came out on the same DLC, it wouldn't be suprising if Treyarch took the Peacekeeper model and reworked it. "Wonder Weapon" Are we sure this is a Wonder Weapon? I thought that the Wonder Weapons were created by the Group 935 and are directly powered by the Element 115, I don't see any evidence about this gun related to that. feargm (talk) 04:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Triggers a line about killing one with the Sliquifier"? Nevermind the bad grammar, this constantly reposted trivia point has no relevance as trivia for the sliquifier. If anything, it concerns the Galvaknuckles, and only by coincidence is it's "effect" similar to a certain quality about the sliquifier. It is glitch, and unverified at that. Post a link to a video of it in the references or whatever if it is indeed real, but either way, glitches are not appropriate things to put as trivia. Only particularly unique or interesting glitches should be posted for articles, and even then, whether they deserve to be posted may still be debatable. Whoever keeps reposting this trivia point, stop. Juggernaut10 (talk) 20:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Say, how does it have no relevance for the Sliquifier, or how can the grammar be improved by a lot? Also, why does this piece of trivia (which is also in my opinion a notable bug) require verification but anything else can stay without source? There's a need for source if you can't prove it by simply playing the game, and since this happens about every time, that's crossed out. 21:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, see now that you changed the grammar, this means something completely different. I assumed you meant that the Galvaknuckles killed a string of zombies with one punch the way the sliquifier infects and explodes a chain of zombies, since you said the Gknuckles "triggered a line about killing one with the sliquifier". The way you said it made it mean something completely different. "Triggered a line" made it sound like the punch triggered a chain reaction, and "about killing one" just plain made no sense, because the subject of "one" is not established. If it's a character talking, that's different. Now if you wouldn't mind, can I have my editting permission back for the page? The grammar could still use some work. Juggernaut10 (talk) 21:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, just a small moment. 21:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Fire Mode Can someone put the fire mode for this weapon? After watching some videos I think it's semi-automatic. Is it true? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 09:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC)